Say What You Mean
by Randomnamehugeavatarfan
Summary: CODA and Jet would always be best friends. Or that's what she thought.
1. Chapt

It was a cold winter night and coda was just wandering aimlessly. Their earlier raid on the fire nations caravan had been successful yet the young freedom fighter still couldn't sleep. As she was wandering around she heard some commotion come from one of the huts she had just passed. " I do not like her!" An angry voice shouted. " the only reason I took her in was because her mother's dying wish was that I take her away from there!" Wait were they talking about- yet then she heard something that interested her even more " I planned on getting rid of her I just never got around to it!" She felt her throat go dry. Jet had wanted... how could he?! Were they really talking about her?! But then he answer to her question came. " so there you have it. I DO NOT like coda! " at that point she let out a strangled gasp that flew past her lips before she could stop it. Almost before she knew what was happening coda saw the deer hide door pushed to the side with such force that it fluttered to the ground many feet below. Jets face seemed to go through stages. At first he looked angry enough to kill someone with his bear hands. That lasted only long enough for him to realize who he was staring at. What he saw made his face just go as white as a sheet. Standing in front of him he saw Coda, his best friend and support in anything, standing there with tears that looked about ready to fall. If it weren't for the girl's willpower, fueled partly with rage and partly with unbearable pain, her face would have been alight with tears. 'What have I done?' He thought suddenly, starting to reach for the pained girl. But before he even had the chance to move she was already on the run. At the moment Coda had been having a war with her inner self. (While no one but her and jet knew it, coda was the only dualbender ever born.) The airbender inside her told her to run but the earthbender inside was saying to stay put and figure this out. She decided to go with both though. She would run but if he followed she would give him a chance and try to figure things out. But she, sure as heck, was going to try not to give him that chance. Yet with luck always being against her like it was Jet easily caught her as she was taking her first few steps after getting out of the treehouse. He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the tree behind hem until she stopped trying to get away. When he (finally) decided he could trust her not to run off on him he let her go. She stood there refusing to look at him for a long moment before reaching for her belt. Taking 2 of the 3 daggers there, she jerked her arm forward and let the knives go. Jet just closed his eyes. ' i deserve whatever ive got coming' he thought. Suddenly he was jerked back by the tiny flaps of material on each of hi ls wrist guards. Now having pinned jet to the tree Coda walked slowly up to him. "I used to have this friend that i tjought was a pretty cool guy. He once told me that everything you say or do has a consequence. So always say what you mean and mean what you sya. Back then i thought he was just the coolest, smartest kid on the planet. Now i realize he was just an idiot that needed to learn how to-" she jerked out one knife and replaced it in her belt"- take his own advice" then his other wrist came free. At that moment Coda held up the knife she had justed pulled free and held it out to him. He simply stared at it as if he wasn't comprehending what she wanted him to do. Suddenly she grabbed his hand, placed the knife in his hand, and proceeded to place the daggar's cool metal against her own skin. She then let go of his hand so he stood there with the knife in his hand, up against his best friend's throat. His eyes widened at what she said then. "Do it, Jet. You said you never had the chance. Here's your chance." She whispered lethally. "Do it".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is actually my first fanfoc so im trying to figure this out so if anyone could help me.a little bit it would be greatly appreciated. Ummm... well anyway on with the chapter. Do it Jet." She repeated. Jet just stood there with a shamed look on his face. He didn't move he knife away nor did he move to kill her. He just stood there,glaring at the ground. He was so angry with himself that he couldn't do anything. " I-I can't." He stuttered starting to lower the knife. Coda just stood there. She was unsure how she should feel at the moment. Her earlier rage had been replaced with plain disappointment. Here stood what she always thought of as her best friend and he had just admitted to wanting to kill her? That was a little bit too much to take in at the time. "Why can't you do it Jet. Why, when you just got done saying that you had been planning to do it since you first took me in?" Jet still didn't meet her eyes when he spoke. "I never wanted to kill you. I just didn't want hem to think that I liked you. I was kinds embarrassed." "Oh so you find me embarrassing. That's cool." She started to walk away when she felt a gentle tug on her arm. "I didn't say you were embarrassing. I said I felt embarrassed." She looked confused. " and the difference between the two is..." "well-" he took a step closer and placed his hands on her upper arms"- I wasn't embarrassed about you. I was embarrassed that they found out..." Coda stared up at Jet in shock before turning her head away and wrenching herself out of his grasp. She walked a few feet before turning around and whispering something thar made his heart drop. "Your lying." And with that said Coda turned and walked out of Jet and the Freedom Fighters lives. A/N ok so I know this is a short chapter but I'm a little scatterbrained right now but again anything that would help is great. Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I kinds forgot the disclaimer earlier so here it is. Much to my chagrin I do not own Avatar the last airbender I only own Coda.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: ok so here we go again. Ummm... oh yeah disclaimer. Me: coda will you do the honors? Coda: yeah sure whatever. Randomname whatever the heck it says doesn't own anybody but me. - Jet POV. I stood there staring at the spot where Coda had just been standing. How stupid was it possible for me to be?! I mean what I said to her wasn't completely true but I mean I didn't really expect her to catch it like that. Still I cant believe I just made my best friend, and secretly the girl I loved, leave. Well ok technically she left on her own but seriously who could blame her?! After hearing that the guy who you saw as your freakin' best friend had planned on killing you. Who wouldn't leave after hearing that?!. Then I realized something. While I did love her I didn't deserve her even if she had loved me back in thhat way. That chance was ruined now anyway but all of this left me with one thought. I am an idiot.

* * *

C

* * *

oda POV. As I walked away I felt an unfamiliar warmth and wetness making its way down my face. What the heck is wrong with me?! I thought as I tried to wipe the unwanted tears away. 'I'm a- or I used to be a freedom fighter! Freedom fighters do NOT show emotion like this.' Yet the unfamiliar burning sensation still came and stationed itself in the back of my throat. I had only cried a few times in my life. My parents had told me that even when I was a baby I barely cried. There were only 3 times other than now that I remember crying. One was when I was 4 I fell out of a tree and broke my wrist. Another was when my grandmother was killed publicly for openly defying the fire nation. The other was when the fire nation took down my village and killed everyone in front of me like a movie. I still remember it to this day. Every bloody pained face and every single body. I remember every small detail about that day. Every detail down to the look on the soldiers face when I killed him and ran. This was the fourth time I ever remember crying. Jet had never even seen me cry. A thirteen year old freedom fighter should know better than to cry now. But right now, I just wanted to be Coda, a random little girl with a nice family just taking g a stroll through the woods. But I know that it cant ever be that way again. Now I'm Coda, ex-freedom fighter running from my "family" because the one I saw as closest to me wanted me to die. Nice, right? So I guess maybe I could go to Toph's house. I'm sure aunt Poppy and Uncle Lao would let me stay for a little while. Then again they probably think that I died with my family… oh well. Guess I'll surprise 'em. Jet POV I don't know how long I stood there. Could have been minutes, could have been hours. I knew that it would be worthless to try and get her to come back. If that little girl wanted to go, there would be no stopping her. Once the fire nation chained her to the wall with nothing but her wraps and she escaped. She never has told anyone how she got out. I just cant dream of living without her. I can't live without her... I'm lost without her..


	5. Chapter 5

A/n. I'm still kinds figuring out how to space it and I'm doing it on my ipad which probably isn't the best way to do it but yeah. So sorry but I'm working on it... anyway I don't own avatar no matter how much I wish I did. So anyway here goes. :::::::JET POV::::::: I just miss her. I cant think of anything. I feel like I'm letting the fighters down. I think smellerbee and Slime are missing her just as much as I am. I'm not sure they even know the real reason she left. But they were like sisters to her. I don't know how they would take it... they'll probably turn up hating me... I guess I will deserve that. Not everything I said to both her and the guys is true. I told the guys that I didn't like her which was a lie. I told her that I made that story up which also wasn't true. I did feel that way until she was about old enough and comfortable enough to talk to me which was about 2 weeks after I met her. The part I ddidnt tell them was that after that for three days I wouldn't go near her because I felt terrible about it. They say you never know what you have until its gone. They were right. ::::::::: CODA POV::::::::: I had been walking for two days straight with no breaks to eat. Just eat while I'm going. I had bought some food in the first town I passed and only stopped a few times to take a quick drink of water from the creek that ran alongside the road. I would have bent an earthwave or flown to get there faster but I didn't want people tracking me, though I doubted they would and I had left my glider at home. Or what used to be my home. Anyway, two days of walking had finally almost paid off when i finally spotted the gates to Gaoling. All I had to do was get through the city and... my train of thought immediately got detailed when I saw it. The cursed ensignia hanging from the cursed pole. SERIOUSLY?! I had expected them to be here but not so soon. Well my goal just squirmed a little farther out of my reach. What if the fire swine hurt toph and her family? What if they hurt Kozon? With that thought in my head I glanced around and then quickly began scaling the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : okay so again I'm sorry about the spaces and everything, I'm trying but not exactly making any progress. So anyway I'm trying to make the things noticeable so you can figure it out but just hang in there with me, k? Oh and I don't own avatar (gasp) I'm only 14. :::::::::::::::::::::::::: JET POV!:::::::::::::::::::;:::::::: Longshot thinks I should let her go. Move on. Just get used to the fact that shes gone and not coming back. So o got out of bed and went across the bridge to the launching pad. I was thinking that I would take a walk. That was until I heard something coming from an old storeroom. It sounded like someone crying and another voice trying to comfort the crying person. They both sounded like relatively young girls. Cursing myself I tried to think of something to say. I came up with nothing. I knew everything that I shouldn't say. Which was usually the opposite. I usually knew just what to ssay and when to say it. And if my point didn't get across I would either charm the person into liking ot or I would beat them into liking it. Depending on who it was, of course. But here sat a few of the closest people to the girl I was closest to and I had not iidea whet to say. I couldn't just barge in and go 'yeah sorry your friend/sister found out that I had wanted to kill her when I first met her and she rran off. My bad'. That really would probably make me end up with Smellerbee or Slime's knife in my chest... so I just did what I thought was best. Which probably turned out to be one of the wworst courses of action possible. As I walked up to the doorway I heard Slime's gentle sobs and Bee's comforting words. This felt so wrong. Here were two of my strongest fighters, sitting and blubbering like babies. 'Need I remind you what you did for a day and a half after she left?' My stupid conscience. Just go away. 'But I am iinside you Jet. How do I leave? I'm kinds stuck up here!' Yeah yeah whatever. Okay so it would probably be wise to stop fighting with your own mind. Anyway I walked until I stood just inside the doorway. I stepped up a small bit, so my back was to a wall. Before I could blink I was pinned to the wall by the flaps of my wristgaurds. (Familiar much?) I glanced at the things trapping me before glancing up at Smellerbee who was now on her feet. "What do you think your doing here?" She asked with venom dripping from her voice. "I just wanted to check up on you guys...?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I could tell Bee saw through it. Slime was also on her feet now but she just stared at the ground. Almost like she was afraid to look at us. Though she had always been super close to Coda, she was also close to me.. she had always been like a little baby sister to me. Now I couldn't tell if she was angry, or sad or disappointed in me. I wouldn't be surprised if Bee was as angry as a hornet-raven but slime... she just wasn't the type to be angry. She - a sharp slap on his face brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality with a very hurt cheek. "Did you hear anything I just said to you?!" Smellerbee snarled with a look of rage on her face. "Ummm yes?"I tried to lie. With that I internally facepalmed. Yeah good going Jet. The girls got you pinned to a wall with daggers and you are going to sit there and lie to her. I should have at least tried to make it convincing but here I was sounding like I was trying to convince myself. "Well just in case. I will repeat it. We know what you did and I want answers now. Why? And were you lying?" I sat for a second chewing my bottom lip, thinking. Should I tell her? Probably the best way to go about things with Bee and Slime now. "I didn't tell them the whole story.. " I began. "Oh really?" Bee muttered with bitter sarcasm. I just chose to ignore her. "The whole truth... well it was true that when I found her family they did want me to take her away from there. But not for the reason you think. We were there on the south road waiting for a slave line to come through. We finally saw it cresting the hill. We waited until they were within range before attacking. About halfway through the battle there drew up an expensive looking cart with the fire nation insignia on the sides. We waited aas it rolled forward slowly and then it stopped. Then a couple with a little girl around 10 and a little boy that looked to be around 7. We -" "was the little girl Coda?" Interrupted Slime quietly. "- yeah it was Coda. She was so tiny back then. But anyway they errs dressed like high and mighty fire nation people. So we went to attack. But before we got close enough,one of the soldiers stepped forward, punched the young boy in the gut, and stepped back. The boys charred body fell to the ground. The older woman yelled what must have been the kids name before the next soldier stepped up and did the exact same thing to the older man. Now the woman was just a crumpled up heap on the ground. You could hear her sobbing and see her shoulders shaking. Now the little girl was struggling against chains that must have been under her clothes. She tried to get into some kind of fighting stance but before she could do anything the other woman was burnt on the ground. But she had just enough energy and she whispered to me to please take her away from there. I just ran up and grabbed the girl and we ran. When we were tried to fight us. Turns out already pretty handy with a dagger. One of the oolder guys got a little too close to her the first day we brought her here. She threw a knife that nobody even knew she had and pinned one of the guys wrists to the wall. While she went for another that she had in her sleeve he was yelling his head off. She found it and soon pinned his other wrist there and was sitting g curled up in the corner by the time we got there. I don't know why I wanted to kill her. But for about two weeks after she got there I did. Then I realized that o was hating her for the same tthing that omit embraced the others for. I wouldn't go near her for three days because I was afraid I would hurt her. So there yyou have it. The rest is history... I'm sorry. " Smellerbee just sat there with an unreadable expression on her face. "Wow"


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: disclaimer time! O don't own avatar, cause if I did Toph would have fell in love with Aang and kataraa with zuko:))) anyway heres ththe story ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CODA POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: As soon as I got over he wall, I calmed down a little bit. Not much, but a little bit. Instead of the charred bodies that I had expected after seeing the fire nation insignia, I saw healthy people walking around. Just a few fire swine mixed in. Yet there was another thing that disturbed me. The people in Galling were just acting as if the soldiers were just more people to add into their town. How could they just accept these pigs so willingly?! The people of the Earth Kingdom were supposed to be stubborn like their element. They were meant to fight back! Yet here they were just letting these fire pigs live among them! Like ordinary people and not the monsters that the people like the freedom fighters knew they were. How? What had the fire nation done to wear them down so quickly?! Did the people not know what these monsters had done to their brothers and sisters?! Sitting up here on this wall brought the anger and sadness back with such a vengeance that I nearly fell off. How could these people betray the ones they loved that were fighting for their freedom?! With these angry thoughts in my head I jumped off the wall and started storming through the crowd. 'I need to find Kozon and then ask him if he and his family are alright. and then I have to find out about Toph. Alright so there's our gameplan. After I make sure everyones okay, then I can start and get the fire pigs out of here. As much as I hate to say it I need Jet so much it hurts right now. Not only just to help get rid of the fire nation but also because... well... I miss him... I really shouldn't but there's just something about him that just made me want to trust him. Made me I could rely on him... oh well.' Now I headed to the outer ring of the market circle to see if Kozon's parents' stand was still there. "Kozon?" I questioned hesitantly. He turned around slowly as if he didn't want to believe his own ears. When he saw me his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Coda?" He said. Then being the retard Kozon is he rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming?" I rolled my eyes and punched him in he arm. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" I questioned like he was stupid. "Well not anymore." He said with a pained look on his face. "Sorry, I just... we heard that ... and then... I thought that you were... I thought I'd lost you." And with that he brought me into a bone crushing hug. I drew the line when his shoulders started to shake. "Alright I am not you fluffy tear catcher." He pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Sorry" he mumbled. Then he suddenly brightened. "Hey you want to come home with me?! My mom will be thrilled to see you! " "what about your dad? Doesn't he like me anymore?" Before I had left, Kozon's father and I had been close. He had taught me everything I knew. Well almost everything. Before that my brother had taught me how to handle a dagger. Mr. Huijong taught me how to fight. My brother also taught me how to never give up. Those were the last words he ever spoke. " he was taken as soon as the fire nation got here." Kozon replied with a note of sorrow. After I heard that I quickly turned and looked for the nearest soldier. Before I could take off toward him Kozon grabbed my arm and dragged me into an alley. "You can't go stirring up trouble here okay?" He said. "Why?! They weren't worried about stirring up trouble when they came and took away your father were they?!" I argued, trying to get out of his grip. He pushed me up against the wall. "No they weren't. But if we want the village to live then we have to be 'hospitable' as they call it. " I tried to get away but I couldn't. I couldn't get away. There were only two people in this world who could hold me against a wall. Kozon and... Jet... it was a mixture of them being way stronger, as much as I hated to admit it, and me not wanting to hurt them. Even if it was a life or death situation, I wouldn't hurt either of them. Kozon was my second friend. Ever. Jet... he saved me. He gave me a place when I didn't have one. He protected me. I know this is mushy but... he's my hero. So I stopped fighting Kozon and allowed him to drag me to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own avatar. Sigh, I wish.. _JET POV_ After I explained everything to Bee and Slime, they were just sad. They were almost hostile toward everyone but me and longshot. I can understand why. I wasn't openly hostile but I wasn't by any means nice. Whenever I had free time I just went to her room and sat on her bed. I stared at everything she had left. It was exactly the same way she had left it. No one had really even been in here except me and bee. Even slime didn't really want to comebin here. She claimed it hurt to see the things she left. I can understand that too. But I cant start going soft. If I go soft for hem I have to be fair and go soft on everyone. That wasn't fair to the fighters. They needed a leader that was strong and faithful. I wasn't exactly hard on them but I treated them like normal. Today we had to plan a raid so I made my way to the storeroom on the edge of the complex. "Well maybe its time to leave the fighters. Jet is falling apart. We can't follow a..." the voice trailed off as the speaker saw Jet standing in the doorway. "No go on. I want to know what I am in your eyes." Grunts stood up to his full height of 6'2. I was still a good 4 inches taller. "We aren't sure that you are fit to lead anymore." He stated, as he tried to make himself look taller. "You don't like the way I lead. Well its only a matter of time until the fire nation finds us now. Maybe its best for the freedom fighters to part. If you want to leave, then your free to go." I said. Maybe take the bait. Maybe he would just say ok and I could leave and start over. And maybe find coda and apologize. Just maybe. But luck wasn't on my side. "We don't want the freedom fighters to break up. We just want a new leader." "And who would that be? You?" I was just kidding but apparently he wasn't. "Yes." I laughed. Hard. He glared. Hard. "I'm sorry." I finally manage when my fit was over. "But seriously? I mean a girl that is about 1 third of your size can whoop you in any fight and you want to be leader? I mean I guess I could understand someone like longshot or Smellerbee or maybe even slime but you?! You guys didn't think this through, did you?" Grunts' face was purple with rage. "Your one to talk! We all know what you did for 2 days after Coda left." The sound of her name literally hurt me. Grunts started to smirk. But that only lasted until I spoke again. " And I am sure we all know that you cried for 2 days straight when she turned down your invitation to sit by you at dinner." Grunts face went purple again and this time he took action. He ran at me and aimed low. He looked kind of like a charging bull. I just side-stepped and he ran headlong into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. "So are you going to stay with regard bull here or are you going to come to the meeting we were supposes to be at 10 minutes ago?" With that said I and all the kids in the room except grunts went to the other meeting to plan the raid. -A/N: DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT I SHOULD STICK WITH LONG ONE PERSON POVS OR SHORTISH MULTI PERSON OR LONG MULTI PERSON OR WHAT? PLEASE HELP!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: IM SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING. I DONT THINK THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD STORIES FROM MOBILE. BUT ANYWAY SORRY. OH AND I DONT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. ::::::::::::::::::::CODA POV:::::::::::::::::: Kozon dragged me through the street after street, house after house. I thought we were near his house several times but apparently not. I must have forgotten how far it was because we soon came to the house I remembered. Everything about it was the same except there were scorch marks near the door. I froze. "Kozon?" I said. "Were those always there?" He stared at them for a moment before replying. "Not that I remember. But I'm sure everything is fine." He said casually, but I could sense the worry behind his words. We walked through the door and I knew something was wrong. It just felt wrong. "Mother?" He called. And then I felt something strange. I dropped to one knee, closed my eyes and put my hand on the ground.I waited for a few seconds before I jerked my head up, opened my eyes and whispered. "They're here". As I said it I stood up and began to walk to the storeroom. Kozon's hand on my arm stopped me. "How do you know for sure?" He asked. He was trying to sound brave but he couldn't hide anything from me. He was terrified for his mother. "What do you think me and Toph were doing all that time?" His face went white. "Oh. Sorry." He paused and looked like he was thinking. "I want you to get out of here. I don't want you here when this happens. I mean they might still be looking-" "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU WANT TO TRY TO TAKE ON A GROUP OF FIREBENDERS BY YOURSELF?!" I inturrupted him in a whisper-yell. " I just got you back and I don't want to-" "crap!" I said and darted to the storeroom. I jerked the door open just in time to see Kozon's mother fall to the floor. With what I guessed to be her last breath she said "run!" And then her head fell to the ground. It brought back memories. Painful memories. I saw my own mother falling to the ground. Looking up to the teenage boy and his group with pleading in her eyes. I fought them. You can bet I fought them. But not until we were safely away from the fire nation. And then Jet earned my trust. And he... I was brought back to reality when I heard Kozon's faint "no!" And saw him fall to his knees. He was gently holding his mother's body in his arms when, out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the soldier pull his arm back. "Kozon no!" I yelled,jumping in the way taking the full impact of the ball of fire to my middle. "Uh." I grunted as I hit the ground. Kozon didnt seem to soldier pulled his arm back again but before he let go of it I sent an air slice towards him and pulled a dome of earth over us. "Kozon, I know it hurts but you have to let her go. We need to get out of here." I said. The firebenders attacks were getting harder and I was losing strength. Not that Kozon would notice. "How dare you?" He snarled. "She just died for you and you are just going to leave her here?" I stared in disbelief. "Kozon, we don't have time for this. We need to go now." Kozon's face fell. He began apologizing and crying. "I'm sorry Coda. Its just you have never felt like this before." Oh he did not just go there. "Are you seriously gonna play that card with me?! They burned down my village and killed everyone in front of me. It was like a movie. And then I killed a soldier and ran. Do you think I finally got away?! No. I didnt. They caught me and they'd left my family except my older brother alone. They killed him. In front of me. His last words to me were never give up. Those were actually his last words. But then they dressed us up in fire nation robes with chains under them and stuck us in an expensive looking carriage. Then when they were attacked they brought us out and began killing us. First they killed Hi zong. Then they killed dad. And then they killed mom. But before she died she looked up and asked Jet to take me away. So he ran up and took me away and gave me a home. So don't tell me I don't know what it feels like. At least you didn't have to watch." With that said I got up, even though it hurt, and uncovered us. Then I swiped all the fire bender's up against the wall and locked everything but they're head in. "I would leave soon if I were you." And then for the second time this month I walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I HAVE KINDA BEEN PUTTING IT OFF... SORRY! IM JUST NOT VERY GOOD AT JETS POV. ::::::::::::::::::::::: JETS POV:::::::::::::::::::: I stood staring out at the small group as they left. I didn't know exactly how I felt about it. Breaking up the freedom fighters was one of the hardest things that I had ever done. It was easier after Smellerbee and Longshot understood. They had helped me break it to the others. Especially the duke. I felt, and still feel, terrible but I've decided to leave him with Pipsqueak. He took it a little better than I expected. He just looked like he wanted to cry and then he hardened his face and said "why?" . I told him that it was too dangerous for him to travel with me. He just looked down and said "ok." As mushy as it is, it broke my heart to see the little boy turn and walk away with his head hanging and shoulders slightly slumped. He walked to the door and took a deep breath,straightened his shoulders and walked away with his head held high. I was so proud of that boy. It was then when I knew that he would be alright. He and Pipsqueak would be fine. Maybe they could settle into a normal life. I hope so. With that thought in my head I began to move towards my room to go and pack. :::::::::::::::::::Coda POV:::::::::::::::::::: I only made it about 4 miles out of Gaoling before my legs gave out. I tried to get back up but eventually gave up because every time I just fell back down. I finally just resulted to crawling to the nearest tree and grunting as my back hit it. My hand immediately went towards me bare stomach to find the pain as an instinct but stopped as soon as it got there. I gasped and jerked it back. I slowly looked down. Covering my entire abdomen was raw skin that was cracked and in parts, bleeding heavily. I just stared. How could that come from what at the moment of impact had only felt like a scratch. Sure I had heard of the adrenaline rush and something about it blocking pain but I didn't know that this would come from it. I had had adrenaline rushes before but I had never been hurt. I had felt it when I was walking but it didn't feel that bad. When I stopped, the weight and intensity of the situation came crashing down on top of me. I knew that I should try to protect and hide myself in the trees but I couldn't move. So I just wrapped my arms around my middle, curled into a tight ball, and fell into a fitful sleep. ::::::::::::::::::::JETS POV:::::::::::::::::: I woke up to the strange feeling that something was very wrong. I thought back and remembered everything. Smellerbee, Longshot, Slime, and me had left the hideout early yesterday morning and we had traveled a good 40 miles before finally stopping to rest. We had fallen asleep and now I was up. I looked up and saw that it was nearing dawn. I tried to calm the growing uneasiness inside of me. After a few deep breaths I was nearly calm until I heard a whisper. "Jet?" I whirled around toward the sound to see only a fully dressed Slime standing in front of me. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked kindly, her more mature side taking over. "Yeah." I replied. "You?" She nodded at me and motioned for me to walk with her. We walked a few moments in silence before she broke it. "Jet?" "Yeah?" "Do you know why ot hurt her so much?" I played dumb. "Who?" "You know who." " yeah I do." I replied looking at the ground. "Do you know?" She pressed. "It's not really something that you take lightly when the leader of an elite group of-" "runaways?" "No, fighters." "But Jet we are just a bunch of runaway kids who you trained to fight." "No you are fighters. We've been through this Slime. we gave you a new name and a new life. You are not a runaway after you join he freedom fighters." "Who I am is who I want to be and who I will always be." She looked into my eyes. "Don't tell me you even forgot her mo-" "You got off subject." She gave me an evil look. "Do you want to know?" "Yeah I do." "She loved you Jet. Loved you more than anyone ever thought possible. She always thought that you were her savior. She told me that she knew it was wrong but she thought of you as hers. That's why it hurt so bad when she heard what you said. Did you even realize how she acted when that water tribe girl-" "Katara" "- water tribe girl." "Kata-" I was silenced by a hand over my mouth. "Fine. Did you even notice how she acted when you were with Katara?" "She acted fine." "Of course you didn't notice. You two were too busy playing tonsil hockey." "Hey!" " shut up!" She yelled as she raised her hand to slap me. I raised my hand to block her but I brought up the wrong hand and when I moved to grab her wrist I accidently hit her face. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. " Slime I'm so sorry I was just gonna block it but I-" "I know. It's okay." "No its not ok" I was pacing and throwing my hands around in the air. "I just hit you. I just hit my own blood. I just hit my own blood sis-" then I realized what I was saying. Oh crap. Slime was staring up at me with wide eyes. "W-what did you j-just say?" She stuttered. "Nothing I didn't mean it! Its not true!" "Don't you lie to me boy!" She said venomously. She was up on her feet now, staring me down. "I said you might kinds sorta be my little sister..." I mumbled. She stared at me for a second before running to me and throwing her arms around my neck. "I have a brother! I have a brother!" She yelled, dancing in a circle. "SHHHHHH!" I said. She paused her dance and looked up at me. "What?" "Bee and Longshot aren't up yet!" "Yes we are." A voice interrupted me. I looked into the tree next to me and saw Smellerbee staring down at us. I looked across the meadow and saw Longshot perched in a tree a little ways farther. They both jumped down and Smellerbee broke the silence that was steeling over us. " And as mushy as it sounds, that was the sweetest thing I have ever seen."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of Say What You Mean :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Coda POV::::::::::::::::::::: I slowly opened my eyes and they immediately widened. I tried to sit upright but stopped as soon as I remembered my burn. I looked around, trying to remember what had happened. Then I remember that I left Kozon's house and I got burned there. I must have collapsed here. I tried to move around a little bit before I felt a pair of familiar vibrations run through the ground. "The Duke? " I croaked. I then discovered just how thirsty I was. I felt the vibrations pause. "I thought I heard somebody." One voice said. "Pipsqueak?" I said, trying to get my voice to resemble a human's. The vibrations quickened and began coming my way. "Coda!" The Duke said with a grin on his face. Pipsqueak stared and a slow smile spread across his face. That was until they noticed my stomach. Their faces immediately looked dark and Pipsqueaks mature side took over. "What happened, Coda?" He asked in his booming voice as he walked over to me. I made a face and grunted "I went to visit an old friend." Pipsqueak looked angry. "And they burned you?!" I looked at Pipsqueak. "No he didn't burn me. We were going to his house and when we got there a few soldiers had his mom cornered. We went and tried to help but they killed his mom just as I got to the door. Kozon came in right after me. He just sat there holding his mom's body while I tried to hold the soldiers off. I told him we needed to go and that she was gone. That took my attention off of the soldiers and they sent this-" I pointed to my stomach."- toward Kozon. I just kinda sorta jumped in the way. I told him we needed to go and he told me that I didn't know what it felt like. I then went into my life story, glued the soldiers to the wall and walked away." I finished. Pipsqueak nodded quietly. "Hey The Duke. Can you carry this for me buddy?" The Duke ran over and grabbed the bag that Pipsqueak held out to him. Pipsqueak then bent down and started to pick me up with an arm under my knees and one under my shoulders. I gasped and bit back a scream. "Sorry Coda but we gotta get you to the shelter." He said, looking guilty. I nodded but then asked, "Is... is Jet there?" He looked down at me. He shook his head no. "Then where is everybody? " I questioned. "Jet broke up the Freedom Fighters. He said that the fire nation would find us soon and he didn't feel like he was doing the right thing anymore. He left with Longshot, Bee, and Slime." He answered sadly. I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "Its my fault. If I wouldn't have heard that and said what I said and-" "Coda. It was not your fault." Pipsqueak interrupted. "I don't ever want to hear that again, understood?" I nodded. The Fighters breaking up had changed Pipsqueak. It had forced him to grow up even faster. The war had caused us all to grow up too fast but Pipsqueak had had to take up the responsibility of taking care of a younger kid and keeping him safe. "Thank you, Pip." I said quietly before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. :::::::::::::::::Jets POV:::::::::::::: After Slime found out she was my sister she decided she was also my protector. Or she thought she was. She walked with me and if anyone came near me she got this look on her face like she was going to murder anyone who touched me. We made it about 15 miles before we made it to a village. We stopped and looked around. We went into a decent looking restaurant and ordered our food. We ate without conversation, just staring out the window. Once we had finished, we paid the waitress with what little money we had and went on our way. We walked about 12 miles before someone finally broke the silence. "When are we going to stop for camp?" Asked Slime. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. I looked around. "I guess we could stop here." I said, setting down my bag. We set about setting up camp.:::::::::::::::::::::Coda POV:::::::::::::::::::::: I woke up when it looked to be about midday. I glanced around only to see that no one was around. I pealed back the once damp cloth that had been over my stomach and winced. Pipsqueak and The Duke tried but they weren't exactly state of the art nurses. I sat up, carefully leaning against a tree, and trying not to cry out at the pain burning through my stomach. I leaned heavily against the tree, exhausted from the effort it had taken to get there. I gently closed my eyes and tipped my head back."I see you have finally awakened." A voice broke through my reverie. I opened my eyes to see a young man in a soldier's uniform standing kn front of me. It wasn't a fire nation uniform but it wasn't earth kingdom either. I felt like I had seen it before but I wasn't sure where. I glanced around for any sign of The Duke or Pipsqueak. "Your friends left early this morning once they were sure that you were left in good hands. They left this for you. " the man stated, handing me a slip of paper. There, in Pipsqueak's unruly scrawl was a few words. ' Forgive me Coda for simply leaving you. The Duke unexpectedly caught something and I saw this group of Dai-li agents coming up the road. I asked them to take care of you and they promised to take you to Ba Sing Se. We will see each other soon. Again I am sorry. -Pipsqueak.' I stared for a moment before looking up at the man. "It is not far to Ba Sing Se. We will be there by nightfall." With that said the young man picked me up and carried me to the awaiting cart, none to gently. He set me down and off we went.


	12. Chapter 12

いレアっlyはヴぇぉst手ぇ卯ぃっlw利手んw。。。。。いmそっrymyぉヴぇぃ絵s部tティssとryいsぢsこんちにえd。

translation  
I'm sorry my lovelies but I have lost the will to write... this story is now discontinued.


	13. Chapter 13

WAIT WAIT WAIT FORGET ABOUT EARLIER! OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SCARY! Im still here and im not going _ANYWHERE! Just givee me a little while._


End file.
